Fangirl
by LaFacette
Summary: C'est la fin. La fin d'une histoire qui l'a passionnée pendant sept ans. C'est terminé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un personnage, bien malgré elle.
1. Chapitre 1 : une fin

C'était fini. Sur ces images, voilà que le moment était venu : tout s'achevait. Une lèvre qui tremble, la vue qui se trouble, un cœur gorgé et palpitant au bord de l'implosion, des joues rouges et humides, une respiration saccadée.

Générique. Ce fut trop : un sanglot s'échappa du corps d'une jeune fille et de son âme toute entière. Sept ans. C'était sept ans plus tôt qu'elle était tombée amoureuse et, ce soir-là, c'était la fin. Cela aura duré sept ans et il n'y aurait pas une minute de plus.

Inspiration profonde et tremblante, qui ne fit que ranimer le feu dévorant ses entrailles. Un gémissement lacéra sa gorge et elle dût fermer les yeux, lâchant une cascade sur son visage rougeaud. C'était trop pour une seule personne, trop pour une humaine de dix-huit ans. Ses poumons gonflaient encore et encore, pressant sa frêle poitrine au-delà de ses limites – elle allait bientôt en mourir, c'était sûr. Des _émotions_. Derrière ses tempes en sueur, rien que des contradictions : elle pensait tout à la fois. Une rêverie folle, malade, tourbillonnait dans sa tête et faisait rugir ses reins.

Elle n'était qu' _émotions_. Un tas d'émotions qui maintenaient son corps fébrile redressé comme les fins poils sur ses avant-bras. Et, lorsque sa terrible solitude lui éclata au visage, là, dans le noir, sur son canapé, une nouvelle salve de sanglots s'échappa d'elle. Elle avait envie de mourir, elle n'avait jamais trouvé la vie aussi sublime et elle était atrocement seule face à tout cela.

Comme une berceuse, seul le générique l'accompagna pendant les cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle passa à pleurer. Puis ce fut à son tour de l'abandonner, des publicités apparurent à l'écran comme si de rien n'était. Comme si le reste du monde était déjà passé à autre chose. Elle se sentit insultée et, à contre-cœur, réveilla le muscle spasmé de son bras pour faire taire l'écran d'un coup de télécommande. Elle voulait que le monde la ferme. Elle était en deuil et elle avait besoin de quelques minutes de silence de plus.

Le choc lui coupa la respiration : c'était réellement fini. Non. Impossible. Jamais elle ne pourrait. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Il y avait encore tant à dire, à voir, à entendre. Ce soir-là voulait mettre sept ans de passions furieuses entre parenthèses et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Mais que voulait-elle de plus ? Après tout ça, que pouvait-il encore se passer ? Quelle histoire encore avait-elle envie d'écouter ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait plus – elle était incapable de penser, à ce stade. Tellement de questions, d' _émotions_ , de vertiges qui tambourinaient dans son crâne.

Mais il était tard, et elle avait un examen quelques heures plus tard. Le cœur violé, la peau salée, elle se leva lentement, traîna son faible corps jusqu'à l'étage et se glissa dans son lit frais. Elle continua de sangloter encore quelques minutes, puis finit par s'endormir, complètement épuisée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : touriste

Insupportable alarme. Laissez-la dormir ! Une grimace chiffonna sa peau sèche et pincée : les larmes de la veille, froides et collées à ses joues, lui rappelèrent _ce qui s'était passé_. Elle inspira profondément : il ne fallait pas y penser. Elle éteignit d'un geste machinal l'infernale sonnerie sur sa table de chevet et entreprit de se réveiller pleinement.

Ce ne fut pas chose aisée : et pour cause, elle ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas du tout une pièce de sa maison. Où était sa mère ? Sa sœur ? Sur ses gardes, elle sortit du lit, puis de la chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : devant elle, un salon et une cuisine, joints comme dans un studio. D'un pas nerveux, elle fit rapidement le tour de l'endroit : il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était seule dans un petit appartement. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre à côté de la télévision et eut le souffle coupé : de gigantesques immeubles, des affiches en anglais, de hauts bus rouges et, le comble, tous les véhicules circulant sur la bande de gauche. _Londres_. Son cœur rata un battement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? C'était sans aucun doute un rêve ! Juste un rêve. Mais une petite voix en elle chuchotait : « Quand on rêve, on ne réalise jamais qu'on rêve. ». Or, si elle se posait la question, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il était trop tôt pour réfléchir. Un élan de panique grimpait en elle lorsque, soudain, elle aperçut un agenda posé sur la table de la cuisine. _Ok, raccrochons-nous à des faits_ , songea-t-elle pour se rassurer. Elle prit le carnet et entreprit de le feuilleter : c'était son écriture. Et, d'après toutes les notes à chaque page, _elle_ était débordée. Cela parlait sans cesse d'articles, de conférences, d'interviews…

Avec un frisson de malaise, elle tourna les pages pour arriver à la date d'aujourd'hui. « _Dossier Bentley !_ », entouré violemment de deux cercles rouges, fit monter en elle une vague de stress. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ? Dans un sursaut, elle entendit brusquement une sonnerie agressive de portable : _son_ portable. Une certaine « Amanda » était en train de l'appeler et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle pouvait être ou de ce qu'elle lui voulait. Devait-elle répondre ?

D'une main tremblante, elle décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille, fébrile.

\- Allô ?

\- « Davrot, tu remplaces Yohan à la BBC, studio 9. Sois là pour 8h45. »

\- Qu…

\- « Et prends le dossier Bentley avec toi. A tout de suite, grouille-toi ! »

Et « Amanda » lui raccrocha au nez. Que venait-il de se passer ? Cette situation était ridicule ! Où était-elle ? Elle n'avait rien à faire là, ça devait être un rêve, rien de plus ! Mais tout avait l'air si réel, si intense, si palpable, si étrangement réaliste… Que devait-elle faire ? Sans se l'expliquer, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 8h25 ! Un sursaut de stress compressa ses poumons ; c'était comme si son sang circulait tout à coup à une vitesse alarmante, et tous ses sens étaient en éveil tout en étant complètement incapables d'efficacité.

Sans réfléchir, elle fonça dans la salle de bains (qu'elle découvrit au même moment), se préparait avec ce qu'elle devinait être ses affaires, attrapa en vitesse son sac et quitta l'appartement en trombe. Tout lui était inconnu, et pourtant elle y évoluait de manière instinctive.

Mais arrivée dehors, où aller ? Elle ne savait même pas où était ce studio 9, et encore moins quel métro prendre pour s'y rendre en quelques minutes. Alors elle fit ce que les jeunes gens font lorsqu'ils sont perdus : elle consulta son téléphone, à toute vitesse, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le GPS lui indiqua un itinéraire qu'elle s'empressa de suivre aveuglement, en dévalant les rues et les couloirs souterrains à en perdre haleine. On l'aurait crue folle. Son maudit sac – une espèce de sacoche énorme en toile usée – pesait une tonne et la retenait comme un boulet au pied d'un prisonnier. Ses cheveux libres lui bloquaient la vue et la respiration, se trempaient de sueur dans sa nuque. Elle mourait de chaud et elle n'avait même pas pris de veste par ce temps d'automne piquant. Quand son portable lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée à destination, elle se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment moderne particulièrement vitré, sur lequel était indiqué en lettres argentées « Television Centre ». Toujours poussée par cet élan qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle poursuivit sa course et entra dans le bâtiment.

A l'intérieur, un grand escalier en colimaçon, d'un bois clair, trônait au milieu de la grande salle en forme de cercle. En levant les yeux, elle put apercevoir les plusieurs étages qui la surplombaient avec élégance et minimalisme. Des gens visiblement pressés fourmillaient dans tous les sens.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Où aller ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable : 8h42, constata-t-elle avec horreur. Elle allait se faire tuer – par qui, elle ne le savait pas exactement, mais cela n'enlevait bizarrement rien à son angoisse.

Le cœur battant follement dans ses tempes, les cheveux en bataille, elle intercepta quelqu'un :

\- Excusez-moi, le studio 9 ?

\- Montez cet escalier, puis dans le couloir sur votre gauche. 2ème ou 3ème salle, je crois.

\- Merci !

Sans demander son reste, elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, son sac frappant à chaque pas sur sa cuisse douloureuse. A gauche, un couloir. Et une femme, visiblement agitée. Celle-ci, tapotant furieusement son escarpin sur le plancher, croisa tout à coup son regard :

\- Enfin ! Par ici !

Péniblement, elle traîna sa carcasse essoufflée vers ce qui semblait être Amanda : la fameuse patronne était d'une élégance irréprochable tout en restant très terre à terre. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés, son tailleur ajusté, mais elle ne s'était embêtée ni de bijoux ni de maquillage remarquable. Cette femme avait clairement le contrôle sur sa vie – et sur celles de beaucoup d'autres personnes.

\- Tu as l'intention d'aller te présenter comme _ça_? vitupéra-t-elle en disciplinant elle-même les vêtements emmêlés devant elle. Tiens, attache-toi au moins les cheveux.

Elle obéit en prenant l'élastique qu'Amanda lui présentait. Sa crinière folle enfin dégagée de son visage et de sa nuque de lave, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration.

\- Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas gagné, marmonna Amanda en essuyant rudement le maquillage coulé sous les yeux. Bon. Les autres journalistes sont déjà là. Vous serez quatre à poser des questions à l'inspecteur. A la fin de l'interview, la BBC enverra _un_ , je répète, _un_ reporter et un seul pour suivre l'inspecteur pendant une journée et relater le déroulement d'une enquête. Le choix se fait évidemment d'un commun accord entre BBC et l'inspecteur, donc je ne pourrais trop te prévenir que ton objectif principal est qu'il t'apprécie pendant l'interview. Compris ?

Elle acquiesça, mais la panique monta encore d'un cran. Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle était embarquée ? Elle n'avait aucune compétence, aucune expérience, et elle devait interviewer un inspecteur ? Pourquoi lui confiait-on cette tâche ?

\- Autant te dire que je mise très gros en te mettant sur ce job. Yohan avait clairement plus d'expérience et de charisme que toi, mais il a eu un accident et j'ai dû choisir un remplaçant. Ne me déçois pas. Ça pourrait signifier gros pour ta carrière.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, fusillée par les yeux perçants d'Amanda. Mais quelle carrière ? Elle n'avait jamais choisi de carrière, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle n'était même pas encore aux études supérieures.

\- Allez, go, lança Amanda en la poussant vers la porte du studio.

Sa sacoche serrée contre elle, fébrile, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra, seule, dans la salle. Trois visages se tournèrent furtivement vers elle, à l'affut, avant de se détourner avec désintérêt.

\- Bonj…jour, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Un marmonnement lui répondit vaguement : trois hommes qui, visiblement, attendaient quelqu'un de plus intéressant qu'elle. Un siège vide, à côté d'eux, l'attendait cependant. En face des quatre chaises, un cinquième, un peu plus éloigné – probablement pour l'inspecteur.

Elle s'installa, laissant tomber un peu lourdement son sac, et tâcha de calmer le feu de ses joues. Imitant discrètement ses voisins, elle en sortit un carnet et un stylo-bille : _c'est sans doute une bonne idée de prendre note pour une interview, imbécile_ , songea-t-elle.

Quelques secondes silencieuses et pesantes s'écoulèrent. Lentement. Puis, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle sursauta, la pression lui cramponnant l'estomac. L'inspecteur venait d'arriver. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, alerte, et tout à coup son cœur s'interrompit. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, surprises, furent incapables d'appeler de l'air vers ses poumons.

L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, l'homme qu'elle devait interviewer… _C'était l'Inspecteur Greg Lestrade_.


End file.
